Minor Human Characters in Around the World Shorts
This article is for the human characters that appeared in the Really Useful Around the World shorts. The balloon holding boy and his mother When Thomas visited New York City, he met a small boy holding a blue balloon with his mother. The boy accidentally let go of his balloon as he was waving to Thomas due to him holding his mother's hand. Luckily, either Thomas' driver or fireman caught it while being lifted up from Thomas' accident. The Skyscraper builders The builders appeared in Thomas Goes to New York. While Thomas was being lifted, the builders were surprised to see the engine, as Thomas was surprised that he was up in the sky. Thomas later said "Cinders and ashes" when he saw them, though the builder with the blue cap responded that his sandwich is not that, rather it is pastrami on rye. They laughed about it and later helped Thomas by catching the balloon a boy left. Monyak Monyak appeared in Thomas in the Sahara! He is a camel owner who directed Thomas to the oasis to fill up with water. He was very surprised when he arrived and there was no water left for his camels. But Thomas came up with a solution for the problem that he could take the camels for Monyak. The Movie Director The Movie Director appeared in Thomas Visits Pompeii. Thomas had arrived in Pompeii when he accidentally interrupted the Movie Director's filming. The director was not pleased with Thomas rolling into the set and felt a little embarrassed. The Movie Director speaks in a thick American accent. The Man with the Didgeridoo The Man with the Didgeridoo appeared in Thomas Crosses Australia. When Thomas was leaving Adelaide, he heard a strange sound. After trying to track the sound down, he saw a man playing a strange instrument. The man explained that it was a didgeridoo and then took a ride in Thomas' cab. The Little Boy The Little Boy appeared in Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya. He was excited to see the Chimpanzees. The Sodor Rugby Team The Sodor Rugby Team appeared in Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand. Thomas met the Sodor Rugby Team in Wellington and they said they were going to play a friendly game against the Auckland Rugby team. The team captain told Thomas about the Maori tradition of greeting people with scary faces to see how brave they are. The Auckland Rugby Team The Auckland Rugby Team appeared in Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand. When Thomas arrived in Auckland, he saw the Auckland Rugby Team and they did not look very friendly at all. After Thomas made scary faces, they welcomed him to New Zealand. Trivia * They are actually The All Blacks, the national rugby team of New Zealand. Gustavo Gustavo appeared in Thomas is the Star of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival. Thomas met him at a station at Brazil. When Gustovo said "Oi!" to Thomas, he thought it was rude, until Gustavo told him that it means "Hello" in their country. Gustavo told Thomas that he was going to Rio de Janeiro to sell produce there. When they went to Rio, he later told Thomas that Thomas was the star of the carnival. Demetre Demetre appeared in Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding. His brother was the groom. He later told Thomas about a Greek wedding tradition of breaking plates. The Wedding Band They appeared in Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding. They played music at the wedding. The Mexican Stationmaster A stationmaster appeared in Thomas and the Day of the Dead in Mexico City. He told Thomas about the Mexican "Day of the Dead" celebrations. Thomas was afraid about it as he thought it sounded scary, though the stationmaster told him there was nothing to be scared of and it is very fun and colourful. The Truck Driver When Thomas visited Monument Valley in Arizona, US, he crashed and a man with a truck had to help him. Thomas later ended up helping the truck driver too by making a smoke signal when his truck got a flat tyre, with the driver adding coal into Thomas' firebox. The driver later took a ride on Thomas after he was put back on the rails. The Tourists Two tourists speak in Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris. The first tourist told Thomas about the famous buildings in Paris, while the second one told Thomas about the wonderful art that is made in the city. The first tourist wore a similar attire to the Photographer with the bow tie, while the second tourist wore a trench coat and hat. The Artist The Artist appeared in Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris. She had many paintings of Paris and even painted Thomas. The Important Man The Important Man appeared in Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London. The Lord Mayor of London The Lord Mayor of London appeared in Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London. He was one of the passengers Thomas picked up while visiting London. Trivia *The real Lord Mayor of London at the time of this video's upload is named Jefferey Mountevans. The current one is Andrew Parmley. The Soldiers Two soldiers appeared in Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London. They had a goat as a mascot. Category:Promotional Videos Category:Humans Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:International characters Category:USA Category:Brazil Category:France Category:Australia Category:Mexico Category:Kenya Category:New Zealand Category:Greece Category:The Mainland Category:Niger